A Pirate's Life
by Michael J.J
Summary: FOPOP crossover. DISCONTINUED, up for adoption.
1. LoveHate Relationships

A/N: Okay, explination time. Some time ago dumas, one of my most reliable viewers, requested a FOP/OP crossover. Since have a whole lot going on back then, I agreed to post it after I finished Discovery. Well, here it is.

Please note, however, that updates to this fic will be sparse. I'll be working on my mainstream ideas more frequently. Now then, sit back and enjoy the prolouge!

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon and Viacom. One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, 4Kids and Funimation. I don't own either.

* * *

If there was one thing everybody immediately noticed about Timmy Turner, it was the fact that he wore pink.

But the second thing was the fact that he wore his heart on his sleeves. When he was happy, his grin reached ear to ear. When he was sad, he cried a river of tears. When mad, his face became red with rage. And when smitten, he would practically float into the air with hearts floating around his head whenever he saw his crush.

So it was no secret he had a crush on Trixie Tang. However, it was a doomed romance, or so everyone said. She was queen of the school, the top of the food chain, much too good for the boy with the silly pink hat who was seen whispering to animals and inanimate objects.

However, the third thing everyone noticed was he was stubbornly persistent, refusing to acknowledge the high improbability of his chances and continuing, nearly unrelentingly, toward his goal.

Which is how he ended up in his current situation: entering his room with dirt in his mussed up hair and bee stings all over his body.

About a half hour earlier, he had attempted to serenade Trixie outside her bedroom window.

Trixie responded by pulling a lever, activating a concealed spring beneath his feet, sending him souring into a nearby bush.

A bush which, in some sort of cruel cosmic joke, contained a beehive.

Timmy though he must have set a speed record for the distance between that bush and his house, because he ran the whole way with several unhappy bees on his heels. He barely got in the door without letting any of the pests in.

So now, he entered his room and flopped down on his bed, completely exhausted. A few seconds later, the fishbowl next to his bed what only a few people knew about Timmy Turner: his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

"So, did the serenade not work, or are those the bee stings of love?" Cosmo asked, his usual glee still apparent.

"No, Trixie turned me down again! Maybe I sang the wrong song," he mused.

Wanda rolled her eyes while using her wand to heal Timmy's stings. "You know, maybe you should forget about Trixie and give another girl a try. You know, maybe one that already likes you…"

The pink haired fay gave no names, but her godchild knew instantly who she was suggesting.

"No way! Tootie may be nice, but she's still way too creepy. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand," Timmy said, brushing off the suggestion. "What do I do to get Trixie to like me?"

"Good question," Cosmo said, "and for all questions, we turn to TV for the answers!" With that, he summoned a magic remote and used it to turn on the television next to his godchild's bed, the magical radiation causing his hair to fall out.

His wife gave an exasperated sigh. "Cosmo, do you really think something as complicated as love can be answered by a TV show?"

"Hey, look at this!" Timmy exclaimed, catching the two godparents' attention. "It's an anime about a girl who travels to feudal Japan and meets a half demon."

"They sure do seem to like each other," Wanda noted.

"Yeah, but at the beginning of the series, they were practically trying to kill each other." At that point, a light bulb went off over the young boy's head. "Hey…" he said, flipping the channel to a new show, this one also originating in Japan.

"And in this show, there's a kids who trains a bunch of fighting creatures traveling with a girl who also trains fighting creatures. At first, they hate each other, but by the time she's written off the show they're in love.

"Whenever two people who hate each other are forced to spend time together, they fall in love! That's it!"

"Timmy, those are just foreign cartoons," Wanda impatiently pointed out. "They have no bearing on real life!"

"Maybe they can," Timmy said with a familiar glint in his eye. "I wish me and Trixie were transported to a world like you'd find in an anime!"

"Timmy…" the pink fairy began slowly, "remember that talk we had about thinking your wishes through? I mean, if you just stop a minute and…"

"Done!" Cosmo said, powering up his wand. However, Wanda managed to stop him.

"Well," she sighed. "If we're going to do this, let's do it right." She waved her wand. Suddenly, a simple sword with a brown handle appeared before her. "Here, you'll need this to fight."

"I don't know how to use a sword," her godchild pointed out.

"It's a magic sword," she said. "I'll work just like the time we became your kung-fu gear. You should automatically know how to use it."

"Cool, but what about Trixie?"

"She'll get her weapon when she gets there."

"Yeah," Cosmo chimed in. "We borrowed something from another reality."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

In another universe…

"Looks like Anti-Binky's causing trouble," Timmy said, calling the Light Swords into his hands. "Let's go!" he said, leading Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, and Orion out the door.

"I'll be there in a second," Trixie called, reaching for her weapons…but didn't feel anything. She looked at the table with a puzzled expression.

"Where are my gloves?"

* * *

"Awesome. So, when do we leave?" 

"Right now!" Cosmo exclaimed, firing up his wand. Then, in a poof of pink smoke, Timmy Turner disappeared. About a mile away, Trixie Tang did the same thing, albeit with more surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a gray van outside Timmy's house, Denzel Crocker hunched over a computer monitor, constantly pressing buttons and flipping switches. At that moment, the screen began flashing. 

"What's this?" he asked as he viewed the screen. There were three words being displayed.

**Magical transportation detected.**

The mad teacher rubbed his hands together in sinister glee. "Finally! It looks like Turner's on the move!" he said as he worked a few more controls. "And with my technology, I can find out where's he's going!"

After a few more seconds, the monitor gave a new message.

**Subject has entered an alternate world.**

"An alternate world?" Crocker asked in amazement. "Think of the magic it must have! Whatever that world has, it will help me capture…A FAIRY GODPARENT!" he said, twitching wildly with every syllable.

"Turner may think I can't get him there, but just wait! Once I figure out a way in, his days are numbered!"


	2. Meet the Straw Hats

A/N: Slowly but surely, this fic gets written. I told everyone this was a side project for me.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon and Viacom. One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, 4Kids and Funimation. I don't own either.

* * *

Luffy sat on the Going Merry's masthead, gazing out into the sea. After the immense amount of action they had seen over the last few months, it was nice to have a few moments of peace.

His crew seemed to think so too. His first mate Zoro was resting at the back of the ship, his daily sword training over. Sharpshooter Usopp was tinkering with some new gadget, with their doctor Chopper assisting him. His navigator Nami was in her cabin, looking over her maps, while the cook Sanji was in the galley, whipping up the crew's lunch. And their newest member, Robin, was reclining in a chair on the deck, lost in her latest book.

They had just finished their rather exhausting fight against Baroque Works, the criminal organization. From their encounter with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine at Whisky Peak to Luffy's battle against Sir Crocodile in the ruins of Alabasta, they were exhausted. Although it had been quite an ordeal, plenty of good came out of it. Princess Vivi had been a good, if not temporary, addition to the crew. A detour to the newly named Sakura Kingdom had earned them Chopper, and Crocodile's defeat had added his former second-in-command Robin to their crew.

However, even though the temporary peace was welcome, the members of the Straw Hat Pirates were beginning to get restless. Well, Usopp and Chopper weren't so quick to battle, but something different was definitely welcome.

Suddenly, Chopper's ears perked. He turned from the tool he was helping his friend build and looked toward the sky. "Hey, guys, do you hear something?"

That got Usopp to stop working a look up. Robin peered up from her book and looked at the reindeer's curious gaze. Luffy looked as well. Zoro didn't move.

"Hey, I _do_ hear something," the sharpshooter commented, getting the other three to peer at the heavens.

What they heard was very faint. It sounded like a voice…no, two voices, yelling in panic. They could also make out two dots in the sky.

"What is that?" Usopp asked. "Some kind of bird?"

The sniper couldn't have been more wrong. As the dots got closer, they became clearer. Soon, it was apparent that they were actually two children, screaming for their lives as they descended. Before any member of the crew knew what to do, the pair landed in the water with a splash, one that washed water on the ragged ship's deck.

Which, by extension, meant splashing water on the still sleeping Zoro. The swordsman awoke instantly, coughing and looking very annoyed.

"Who did that?" he demanded, standing up. Nami came out of her cabin, the noise attracting her.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Something landed in the water!" Chopper yelled, causing every member of the crew present to run to the side (well, Robin walked more than ran).

A few seconds later Timmy's head surfaced from the water, followed shortly by Trixie's. As the pink capped boy coughed, he made a mental note to yell at his godparents the next time he saw them. He figured Cosmo was probably responsible for the rough landing, and Wanda, still ticked at being ignored, didn't do much to fix it.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, attracting the attention of both kids. The pair looked up to see Luffy and his crew looking at them. "How'd you kids get down there?" Nami asked.

Before either could answer, Luffy did something that surprised them both. He stretched out both his arms until they were so long he was able to pluck both of them out of the water. With one big heave he landed them both on the deck, still cold and surprised.

"H-how'd you do that?" Trixie managed to stuttered out, a lot more surprised than Timmy.

Luffy gave a smile. "Well, I ate a piece of Devil Fruit, and now, I'm a rubber man," he said gleefully, stretching out one of his cheeks to what should have been an impossible length.

For Trixie, it was almost too much. She nearly had a heart attack. But Timmy, who was well used to things like this, was merely curious. "Devil Fruit?"

"Yeah, it's food enchanted by Sea Devils. Whoever eats one gets amazing abilities, but they can never swim again," the captain of the Going Merry said as Robin handed them both towels to wrap themselves in.

"Wait, I think we're getting off topic here," Zoro cut in before leaning in to the two kids and giving them a glare. "How'd you two kids get in the water so close to our ship? Did you stow away?"

"Hey, yeah!" Nami said, realizing that possibility. "Where did you come from?"

Before either of them could answer, Luffy answered for them. "They fell right out of the sky!" he exclaimed.

"It's true, they did," Robin said casually as she sat back down in her chair, noticing the disbelief in the first mate and navigator's face.

"What? But, how?" Nami asked, eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know," Trixie said, beginning to panic. "I was just sitting in my room, minding my own business, when I was suddenly I was in the middle of the sky with…" Suddenly, her demeanor changed to one of accusation. She turned to Timmy and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Turner, you did this!"

Now it was Timmy's turn to be shocked. "Me? How could I do this? Why would I do this?"

"I don't know. You're the criminal mastermind, not me!"

"What?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"You're right, that's giving you way too much credit," she snarled, getting a glare from the brown haired boy.

"Relax, you two," Nami cut in. "What island do you come from?"

Trixie blinked. "Island? We're from America."

That earned stared from the crew. "What's America?" Luffy asked.

"Never heard of it," Zoro commented.

Trixie was shocked. Timmy wasn't, this was his wish after all, but pretended to be. "What?" the Asian girl asked. "What backwater place do you come from? America is the most powerful nation on Earth."

That got more stares. "What are you talking about?" Usopp asked. "Is it part of the World Government?"

Now Trixie was staring. "What World Government? There's no such thing."

More stares. "Are you feeling alright? Did you get hit in the head on your way down or something?" Nami asked.

At that point, Robin cut in. "I think I may know what is going on," she said simply, picking up a book next to her chair.

With those words, all eyes were on her. "What do you mean?" Timmy asked, getting nervous. Did this girl know about fairies?

"I've read of…legends in my books. According to these legends, there are a series of stones scattered throughout the Grand Line. Not much is known about them, not even where they came from, but according to legend these stones are aligned with other worlds."

That got Luffy's attention. "Other worlds?"

"Yes, versions of the world parallel to our own, each one different in some way. These stones have been known to activate themselves at random times, transporting people to other worlds, or pulling other people here."

"So they were brought here by these stones?" Zoro asked, eyeing the two kids with suspicion.

Timmy, glad his secret was safe, jumped all over the explanation. "Makes about as much sense as anything else today."

"There are other worlds?" Luffy said with interest. "Think of all the exploration and adventure! Robin, where's the nearest stone?"

The archeologist studied her book for a moment. "Well, this map is old, but there should be one on an island that's in our path. It should take us about three weeks to get there."

Trixie's eyes went wide. "Three weeks? I can't be on a boat that long! What'll my dad say when he finds out I'm missing?"

At these words, Timmy mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten about their parents. What would they do when they couldn't find them?

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this stone is the best hope for getting you home," the woman said simply, returning to her book.

"Just think!" Luffy said, getting pumped. "Other worlds! After we find One Piece, we can go explore other worlds! We can adventure forever!"

Trixie, meanwhile, buried her head in her arms, obviously distressed. Timmy, noticing this, put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Trixie. Three weeks of exploring on the high seas? It'll be great!"

The girl responded by knocking his hand away. "I still say you did this, Turner," she huffed. Following that, she stormed off to the back to sulk.

The moment was broke by Zoro's next observation. "Hey, is that a sword?" he asked.

It was at that point that Timmy remembered the sword Wanda had given. "Apparently…I must have got it when I was brought here."

"Really? Well, I happen to be a swordsman myself. How about a quick match? I'll go easy on you."

Timmy, glad the adventure part was finally getting underway, gave a grin. "You're on!" With that, they too left for the back of the ship.

"That was weird," Usopp commented.

"That those fell out of the sky?" Chopper asked.

"That, and the fact that, throughout that entire conversation, no one asked anybody else for their name."

* * *

"Well, now that Timmy's gone, what do you want to do?" Cosmo asked happily.

Before the pink haired fairy could answer, Timmy's dad called from downstairs. "Oh Timmy! Your creepy teacher's here and wants to have a word with you."

Both fairies panicked. "It's Crocker! Quick, get in the fishbowl!" A split second later, both fairies were inside the glass container, morphed into fish. They were just in time, as Crocker and Mr. Turner came into the room, courtesy of the Parental Battering Ram.

"Hmm. I could have sworn Timmy came home."

Crocker didn't respond. He was carefully examining the two goldfish in the bowl. When he spotted the tiny crowns over their heads, he gave an evil smile. "Oh, that's alright. I just needed to get back the class…goldfish from him. He forgot to bring them home from his turn to watch them."

"But he's had those for two years."

"He's very forgetful. Besides, did you even remember getting them for him?"

"You know, I don't!" Mr. Turner said happily.

"Great. I'll just put the bowl in this special container that is clearly not a butterfly net," he said, picking the bowl up and placing it inside the same net he had caught Wanda in months ago.

"Well, alright then. I see no need to question this," the Turner father said, leaving the room.

Crocker bent down at the two captive fairies in his net, grinning widely. "I think you two will tell me all I need to know."


	3. Trouble Brewing

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3. BTW, it's been a while since I've seen One Piece, so cut me some slack if the characters are off.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon and Viacom. One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, 4Kids and Funimation. I don't own either.

* * *

Trixie stood at the back of the Going Merry, leaning on the rail, looking longingly at the sea. How'd this happen? How did she suddenly end up here with the school's biggest loser? It didn't make any sense. She pounded the railing. Turner had to have done this.

It was the only explanation. There was always something off about that boy. Never mind the effeminate clothes and oversized buckteeth, the way he acted was weird enough. He whispered to inanimate objects for starters, and whenever something weird happened in Dimmsdale, he seemed to know what was going on. He had been seen at the North Pole during the Christmas Every Day incident, and he hung around that garbage-eating new kid Mark Chang like he had known him for a while. Add to that the fact that he didn't seem nearly as freaked out by the recent events as she had been, and the case was against him.

She sighed, slinking down so her chin was resting on the wood. What was it about that boy? She couldn't figure him out. Why did he act so weird? Why did he turn down popularity to be with his other loser friends? And why…why was he always on her mind?

No matter how many times she faked ignorance of it, she knew his name, where he lived, and where he hung out. She couldn't help it. For some reason, he was so alluring. For a long while, she had debated with herself as to why he was so attractive to her.

But in her heart, she knew the answer. It was because he was free. The social hierarchy of Dimmsdale Elementary didn't bind him. He was free to act however he wanted, something he relished in. He lived life to the fullest, took in every moment with joy.

Something she desperately wanted to do.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't, she resolved, slamming her fists on the rail.

"You should be more gentle with the ship," a voice caused Trixie to jump. She turned and saw the girl with the dark hair walking toward her, a book in one hand and two folding chairs in the other. "Usopp is very protective of the ship, he wouldn't like you hitting it."

"I don't care," the Asian girl huffed as she crossed her arms. "I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"You need to relax more," the older woman said as she set up the chairs. "We'll have you home as soon as possible." With the seats ready, she sat down in one and patted the other. While looking indignant, Trixie accepted the request and sat.

"I know that Turner is behind this somehow. He didn't even seem worried that all this happened!" she thought, clenching her fists.

"You mean your little friend?" Robin asked with the same supposedly permanent smile on her face.

"He's not my friend!" the girl yelled a little too quickly. "He's just some loser that has a huge crush on me!"

Robin's smile didn't remotely change. "Oh, I don't know. He seems to be pretty good with that sword of his. He's sparring with Zoro right now."

The popular girl arched an eyebrow. "Sword? I never knew he had a sword."

"He says he must have got it when he came to our world," she said, retaining her same seemingly motherly smile. "Perhaps that's where you got those fancy gloves you're wearing."

A look of confusion crossed the younger girl's face. Then she looked at her hands and gave an audible yelp of surprise. When she had arrived, she had been so angry and frustrated that she hadn't noticed that, indeed, she had been wearing gloves. They were pink, coming up to mid arm like fancy formal gloves. They fit so naturally that Trixie hadn't noticed them.

"How'd I get these?" she said, beginning to take them off.

"I wouldn't do that," Robin said somewhat sweetly. "Those gloves are probably meant to be weapons, and you'll need them in the Grand Line."

"The Grand Line?" Trixie repeated. "Is that where we are now?" The older girl nodded. Thinking for a minute, a worried look crossed her face. "Are…are the people of the Grand Line friendly?"

"That all depends," she answered.

"Well, for a lot of them," the archaeologist answered with the same warm smile, "it's whether or not you get in their way."

Trixie gulped, her eyes wide. Something told her that she might not make it the three weeks.

* * *

Several miles ahead of the Going Merry was a small island. It was unsettled, so there was no official name for it. However, unsettled and uninhabited are two separate things, for at that moment, a certain ship had found its way there.

Buggy sat in a wooden chair he had brought off the ship, casually sipping his alcohol while his crew partied and drank their cares away. Next to him was his partner for the last few months, former captain Lady Alvida, watching the festivities with a certain amount of amusement. However, it was clear she was getting bored.

"Isn't this other captain going to get here soon?" the slim lady mused.

"Relax," the master of the Chop-Chop fruit assured her. "He said in his last message to meet him here today. He said something about having a score to settle with the Straw Hats, which is a good enough reason to be interested."

"Yes, that Luffy is a whole heap of trouble, but I hate being duped. If this turns out to be some sort of Marine trick…"

"Captain Buggy!" a voice rang through the crows. A few seconds later, a dark skinned pirate dressed in a clown vest and hate ran up to him. "Captain, the other crew is here. They docked on the other side of the island and are unloading there things."

"Ah, excellent," the clown pirate said, turning to his partner. "See, my dear, I told you to be patient."

"One other thing, sir," the crewman said. "According to them, the Straw Hats aren't too far away. They should be here in about an hour."

"What?!" Buggy's voice bellowed as he leapt from his chair. "Quickly, men! Prepare for battle. Anyone not ready to fight within the next thirty minutes is going to be in trouble!"

Instantly the merriment stopped as the various crewmen scattered to collect their weapons, as no one wanted to experience the captain's wrath.

Satisfied that his crew was responding, Buggy turned back to his messenger. "You were sure to confirm that our new partners were legitimate, weren't you?"

"Yes sir," the man answered. "I'm positive that they are, in fact, the Black Cat Pirates."

* * *

Timmy fell on the deck, his sword sliding away. Seconds later the only blade Zoro was using was right in front of his face. Giving a slight gulp, he looked up at the first mate who gave a laugh.

"You're not bad for a kid, Timmy, but you're still no match for a master," he said, pulling his sword back and sheathing it. He then placed it with his other two blades as the pink-capped boy got up and picked up his own. The sword may have given him skills, but they weren't enouh to top a master.

Luffy and Chopper, who had been watching the friendly sparring match, cheered at their friend's victory. "Don't feel bad, Timmy," the reindeer assured him after he was finished. "Zoro's beaten tons of swordsmen with years of experience. You did pretty good."

Timmy, despite losing, just smiled and shrugged. "Eh, I really don't care about being the best at anything," he said as he sheathed his sword.

"What do you mean?" Luffy said, flabbergasted at that philosophy. "What's the point of doing anything if you're not trying to be the best?"

"Well, I could be the best at everything," the pink hatted boy explained. "But if I'm not enjoying it, then what's the point of doing anything? All I want out of life is to have fun."

"But there's fun in a challenge," Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, and believe me I get plenty of challenges," Timmy answered. "But I'm not obsessed with it. As long as I'm happy and I'm not hurting anyone, why should I worry if I'm the best?"

Before anyone could reply, the door to the boat's interior opened, and the final crewmember stepped out.

"Hey, everyone down in the galley," Sanji ordered, lighting a cigarette between his lips. "Lunch is served." At that point, he noticed Timmy. "Hey, what's this little shrimp doing here?"

"Don't call me shrimp," he snapped. "The name's Timmy."

"You won't believe it, Sanji," Luffy exclaimed, running up to the blonde, pumping his fists. "He fell right out of the sky! And he's from another world!"

The cook was puzzled for a moment, then shrugged. "Stranger things have happened to us."

"Anyway, who cares? Food is served!" Luffy exclaimed, running at full speed into the ship.

"We better get a bite before Luffy eats everything," Usopp said as he and Chopper got up as well. "Better get Robin and Trixie and tell them to come eat."

"Trixie?" Sanji asked excitedly, suddenly having a heart where his only visible eye was. "Some girl came with you?" he asked Timmy expectedly.

"As a matter of fact, she did," Robin said as she walked toward them with the younger girl right next to her.

Sanji turned toward them. Instantly he reverted to normal, looking a bit disappointed. "Oh, you're way too young."

Everyone except Sanji and Robin sweatdropped.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda screamed in pain as Crocker's machine went to work. Since sneaking them out of Timmy's house he had trapped them inside a glass sphere, which he had then attached to a large computer of his own design. It seemed his Crocker Cave was well ready to handle magical prisoners.

"Finally, I've tracked the dimension Turner warped to," the teacher sneered as his fingers danced across the control panel. "Now you little fairies are going to get me there."

If the two fays had a response, they couldn't give it coherently, as their prison was currently dedicated to sucking the magic out of them, which was not pleasant.

Crocker turned to his portal to Fairy World, which as far as he knew was a failed experiment. As magic flowed through it, it began to spark to life. Finally, a bright light shone from it. When it faded, it revealed the image of a large ocean dotted with islands.

"At last! I've opened a portal to another world!" Crocker declared. "Now all I have to do is travel there and see what kind of limitless power it can offer me." Then he gave a sinister grin and turned to Cosmo and Wanda. By now the machine had stopped, but they still looked half-dead. "And if it doesn't have anything…well, I can still take over the world with you two."

He looked back at the portal. "Hmm, better get some gear together so I can effectively hunt Turner down." With that, he ran off into the depths of his lab to ready his weapons…


	4. Enemies Return

A/N: Finally, an update. Sorry this took so long.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon and Viacom. One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, 4Kids and Funimation. I don't own either.

* * *

Trixie was raised in a proper house, and she was raised to have proper manners. That included having table etiquette at all dinners.

This was hard to do when tasting Sanji's cooking. Sitting in the ship's galley, it was tempting to just give up and eat like Luffy, Zoro, and Timmy were eating: stuffing down mouthfuls at a time. Indeed, she was already slipping, eating quicker than she should have. Only Nami and Robin were eating completely following etiquette.

"Mmm, this is great!" Timmy exclaimed, munching on a mutton joint.

"Glad you kids approve," Sanji said, somehow swallowing forkfuls with his cigarette still in his mouth.

Desperate to keep up appearances, Trixie glared at her classmate. "You're disgusting. Why not try chewing your food?"

Before the pink-capped boy could respond, the first mate burst out laughing. "Kid, you're in the wrong place if you want manners. We're pirates, remember? We don't conform to society, let alone manners like this." With that, he bit off another huge bite of meat, much to the proper girl's horror.

"Come on, Trix, you need to loosen up," Timmy said as he bit off some more meat.

"My name's Trixie," she snapped. "And it's not bad to have some manners. You know, the fact that you eat like a slob is one of the reasons you're so unpopular."

"I'd hate to live where you do," Luffy muttered, his mouth full of food even as he squeezed in another fork load, "if I couldn't eat as much as I wanted to."

Rolling her eyes, the popular girl turned back to Timmy. "See, this is why I like hanging out with Tad and Chad instead."

The boy scoffed. "Those two are jerks, I don't get why they're at the top of the social ladder."

"Um, duh, it's because they're rich," Trixie stated as if Timmy's question was as obvious as how ice was made.

At that statement Nami's eyes turned into beri signs. "Rich, you say?" Instantly she pulled her chair closer to the smaller girl, draping an arm around her like they were best friends. "Exactly how rich are we talking about, you sweet little girl you?"

Trixie, no stranger to people wanting her money, answered bluntly. "Nothing that's any good in this universe, I'm sure, and even if they did I doubt they'd share it with you."

While Zoro burst out laughing at the blunt answer, Nami was surprisingly unfazed, she merely shrugged. "Who says I would have asked permission?"

Trixie glared at her, a bit shocked. "You're a thief."

"You don't know the half of it," Zoro muttered, taking a drink of sake.

Sanji gulped down the last of his food. "We're running low on supplies. Nami-san, we are we getting to the next island?"

"Relax," Nami said, getting up. "According to my maps we'll be to the island the Log Prose is pointing to in a few minutes."

"Is there a town on it?" Chopper asked, munching down the last bit of an apple. "I'm running low on medical supplies."

"Sorry, but from what I can tell the island's deserted," the navigator said. "But if I'm right, the Log Prose won't take long to recalibrate itself, so we shouldn't be there long. For once, we should have a stop without incident."

* * *

Captain Kuro was not an intimidating figure at first glance. In fact, he looked rather weak to the casual observer, but those that knew him best were terrified of him, and for good reason. Since finding out about Luffy's bounty he had followed the Straw Hat Pirates, hoping for revenge for ruining his three-year plan.

He walked slowly up to Buggy and Alvida, the Buchi and Siam on either side of him. He wore his old black coat that brushed the ground as well as his gloves that held five long swords, each that he used like claws. He stopped about three feet from his fellow pirates and looked up at them.

"So, you're Captain Buggy, eh? I must say you don't look as impressive as you made yourself out to be."

A vein popped up on Buggy's forehead. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Alvida giggled at this, but stopped when she realized the Meowban Brothers were drooling over her. While flattered, she just looked away.

"Never mind," the thinner captain waved it off, adjusting his glasses with his palm, "I just want to be sure you have a half-decent crew. I didn't come into the Grand Line for fun. I could be using this opportunity to find a new island to settle on."

"You don't need to worry about that, aside from having a crew of capable men both my partner and I have the powers of the Devil Fruit at our disposal."

While this got the leader of the Black Cats to raise an eyebrow in interest, he still kept a look of disdain on his face. "This is the Grand Line. Devil Fruit powers are far more common here than in East Blue. You fools are a dime a dozen here."

"What?" Buggy yelled indignantly, with Alvida sharing in his disgust. She pulled her large iron club off her back. "Look, I've only known you for five minutes but already I don't like you. You better shut your trap before I…"

"Captain Buggy!" a crewman shouted, running up to his leader. "Sir, the Straw Hats' ship is sailing up to the island as we speak."

"What?" Buggy and Alvida screamed. Kuro, however, seemed calm.

"Good, it appears that I wasn't wasting my time coming here," he said, walking past the other two captains as if they weren't there. "It'll be nice to carve the four of them into ribbons."

"Actually, at our last count, the Straw Hats had seven members," Alvida noted as she and Buggy walked with him, the Meowban Brothers and Buggy's messenger following right behind them.

"It doesn't matter," Kuro muttered, adjusting his glasses again. "The Straw Hat's victory last time was a mere fluke. This time, I'll prove myself the superior warrior. Then perhaps I can salvage my plan, or maybe I'll hunt down that traitor Djando. Either way will be an accomplishment for me."

* * *

The Straw Hat Crew stood on the bow of the Going Merry as the island got bigger, now a mere mile away. Sanji, finishing the cigarette in his mouth, dropped it on the deck and snuffed it with his foot as he pulled out another one.

"Hey, don't just throw that stuff on the deck!" Usopp yelled, extremely angry, "That hurts the ship."

"Relax, Usopp," the cook said, taking a puff, "one little burn mark isn't going to hurt it."

"Kaya gave us this ship!" the sharpshooter yelled. "And I've made all the repairs myself. It's extremely disrespectful!"

"Alright, fine," the blonde said, rolling his visible eye. "No more cigarette burns. Happy?"

"Very," the long-nosed pirate said, folding his arms and putting on a content smile.

Standing to the side a few feet away, the two foreign children watched this exchange. The girl could only respond by shaking her head.

"I don't get it, why was that long-nosed guy so obsessed over a little burn mark? It's not like it's going to really harm the ship."

"Well, judging from what he said, it was given to them by a friend of his," the pink-capped boy noted, "he probably treasures it a lot."

"Yeah, but why? Would a new ship really be that much trouble to get if something happened to this one?"

Timmy looked at her with a look of puzzled shock. Then, realization crossed his features, and he gave sad sighed. "I see…Trixie, I don't think it's something you can understand just yet."

The Asian girl gave an offended look. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She leaned into the shorter boy, giving an angry glare. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Wh-what? No, that's not what I meant!" Timmy said, wondering how she could have gotten the conversation to this that fast.

"Then what, then?"

"Trixie, you've always been given everything you wanted. Every gift ever given to you has only been your father through money. You don't know what it means to have something you love and treasure, not yet. Maybe you'll learn that while we're here."

Timmy wasn't sure how his crush would react to hearing that, but it still surprised him when she got even angrier. "How would you know anything about me? How would you know I don't have anything I treasure? You don't know anything about me!"

After getting over his shock, Timmy balled his fists. "Well, you've never done anything to convince me…"

"Chop-Chop Buzzsaw!"

That strange statement entered the ears of everyone on deck. The next thing anyone knew they spotted what looked like a circular blade was coming toward the Going Merry.

"Everybody duck!" Usopp yelled as he threw himself on the deck, with Chopper, Nami, and the kids following the order. The others were less dramatic with their dodging as the blade whirled in-between Luffy and Sanji, the blades getting so close that they cut a few strands of the captain's hair. No sooner after passing them did the blade boomerang around and head to shore. On the island was a figure that caused everyone to gasp, but for different reasons.

There, in the sand, was a man, or, rather, half a man. He was just floating there, everything below the waist gone. This sight alone was enough to make Chopper, Timmy, and Trixie nearly faint with shock and Robin to arch an eyebrow, but the others recognized him, especially after the blade flew back to him and stopped spinning, revealing themselves to be a pair of legs with blades on their shoes. As they rejoined with their body, Luffy only ordered one word.

"Buggy!"

"Who is this guy?" Trixie said in horrified shock.

"A rival pirate," Nami said quickly, getting the explanation out of the way.

"Well, so apparently you Straw Hats actually made it to the Grand Line," the clown pirate smirked. "I've been waiting a long time to challenge you again, rubber boy, a very long…"

"What's wrong with his nose?" Chopper asked.

Nami looked in horror, knowing what such a comment did to their enemy. Indeed, Buggy had stopped his monologue and was now giving an expression of pure rage. "What'd you say about my nose, you flashy brat!" He bellowed. "I ought to slice you into ribbons right now…but no, I've got what I came here for." With that, he reached down, pulling something off the blade on his shoe.

Luffy recognized it right away. He felt the top of his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Unfortunately, his senses did not lie. "My hat! You stole my hat!" the captain bellowed.

"Yes, you flashy idiot! You want it back?"

As an answer Luffy stretched his arms out until they connected with a tree on the shore. Once he had a grip he used the snap back to catapult himself to the island. Seeing this, Buggy immediately turned and fled into the flora of the jungle.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Zoro yelled, jumping off the ship after his captain. Fortunately, by now they were close enough to shore for even the Devil Fruit users to reach shore safely. "He's trying to get you to follow him! It's a trick!"

The rest of the crew also leap off the deck to pursue their captain, hoping to catch him before he did something foolish. In the end, only three remained on the ship.

"Come on, Trix, let's follow them!" Timmy urged, grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her towards the shore.

"First off, my name's Trixie," the girl said curtly, pulling her hand away. "And no, I'm not chasing after a bunch of freaks."

"Oh, come on, there's a battle going on and you just want to wait around here? Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about not getting killed? I swear, you have to be the stupidest-hey!"

The girl's last word was due to the fact that Robin, the only member of the crew still on the ship, had picked her up and placed her under one of her arms. She did the same with Timmy, clutching them both. Then, ignoring the Trixie's protests, she leapt off the ship and hit the sand, chasing after her crew.

* * *

Robin quickly caught up with the rest of her crew. This turned out to be because both Buggy and Kuro's men were standing between them and their renegade captain.

"We've been hoping to carve you all into bits," a clown pirate said.

"Yeah, you'll pay for almost destroying our crew!" another said, readying a sword.

Seeing this, Trixie stopped her protests and froze in terror, still being held by Robin. The others, however, met the group with indifference. "We don't have time for this," Zoro said, readying his swords. However, Usopp stopped him.

"Hang on, let us deal with these guys," the sharpshooter said, taking out his slingshot. Nami pulled out the Clima-Tact, getting in a battle position, not that this seemed to intimidate the pirates.

Seeing this, Zoro nodded. "Fine, we better track down Luffy fast." With that, the group sped off, leaving the two facing an army of men.

* * *

The rest of the crew was only running for a minute before they came to the next clearing. There, they found a familiar figure waiting for them, but it was neither Luffy nor Buggy.

"Ah, Roanoa Zoro, I've been waiting a long time to challenge you," the familiar figure said, balancing himself on top of his unicycle. The first mate immediately recognized him.

"Cabaji," he said simply. Indeed, it was Buggy's second mate, his drawn sword indicating he was ready for a rematch.

"Yes, it's me, now draw your swords, I plan to prove your previous victory was just a fluke," he insisted, pointing his blade toward Zoro.

He only responded by laughing and folding his arms, putting on a smug grin. "Please, a child could beat you. In fact…"

Grinning, the swordsmen reached over to Robin and grabbed the boy in her arm by the collar of his shirt. Almost casually he tossed the boy in front of the swordsman, causing him to land on his bottom. Timmy rubbed the aching part of his body before realizing his situation. He immediately jumped to his feet and pulled out his sword, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

Cabaji, however, only sneered. "You actually want me to fight this runt?"

"Yeah, Zoro, are you insane?!" Chopper yelled, looking incredibly frightened.

Timmy, despite his efforts, was clearly nervous. He made a sideways glance at the elder swordsman. "Are you sure about this?"

"Relax, kid, all this guy has is a few parlor tricks, he's probably the easiest guy to take we'll find on this island."

"Yes, you're probably right," Robin noted. At that moment, she released her hold on the other child, allowing her to fall to the ground. "You kids have fun."

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute!" Trixie shrieked. But she noticed that the rest of the crew was already gone. "Hey! Why you little-"

She abruptly halted when she remembered her situation. Slowly and nervously, she turned her head to face Cabaji, her face now looking completely terrified.

"Very well, I suppose a warm up would be in order," the swordsman said, readying his blade.

* * *

"Did we really have to leave Timmy and Trixie with that guy?" Chopper asked as he ran alongside Zoro, no in his pure reindeer form just so he could keep up.

"Relax, I spared Timmy. He's no expert, but he can handle someone as pitiful as Cabaji. We really need to-whoa!"

Zoro screeched to a halt, as did the remaining three crewmembers, when they saw yet another member of Buggy's crew. Riding on top of the great lion Ritchie was Mohji, beast tamer and Buggy's first mate.

"Well, some of you actually managed to slip Cabaji and the rest of my shipmates," he sneered.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this," Zoro snapped, getting frustrated.

"Relax, I'll take this guy," Chopper said, stepping forward. In the blink of an eye the doctor switched from his reindeer form to his muscular and more intimidating human form, now rivaling the large lion in size.

Not expecting this development, both beast and tamer looked shocked. Satisfied with this, Zoro grinned. "Fine, Chopper, he's all yours."

Without another word Zoro, Sanji, and Robin took off, not even looking back and the resulting brawl.

* * *

Crocker emerged from the water, coughing the liquid out of his lungs. His portal had worked, but it had apparently dumped him into some large body of water. Before he could get his bearings straight, he heard the sound of a gun cocking. Turning, he saw a rowboat filled with people wearing uniforms that he would soon learn were that of Marines. The lead one, a big man with short, buzz cut hair and a mustache, was pointing a gun straight at him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" he demanded, keeping the weapon steady.

Crocker, a bit stunned by this development, decided it was best to play ignorance. "Here? Where is here?"

The leader arched an eyebrow, but answered. "This is the Marine base G8, and I'm Commander Jonathan, the man in charge."

With that statement, the insane teacher looked around. He was in a place completely surrounded by stone cliffs, with a rather large building built on a rock island. The commander spoke again. "Are you here to try and steal our Devil Fruit research?"

Hearing the last line, Crocker gave a malicious grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds interesting. Tell me, what are Devil Fruits?"

* * *

A/N: I haven't seen anything past the G8 arc, so if there was a better military base for Crocker to learn about the Devil Fruit, keep it to yourself.


End file.
